


【吉尔伽美什x你】擦枪走火（R）

by Albert046



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albert046/pseuds/Albert046
Summary: 这只是一个开始。





	【吉尔伽美什x你】擦枪走火（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一个开始。

此刻，你被英雄王揽坐在他的腿上。

 

那是一种怎样的感觉呢？

即使隔着鲜红的帝袍，你也能感受到隐于其下的，那种强烈而蓬勃的力量感。

受宠若惊……却又战战兢兢。

 

“张嘴，杂种。”

吉尔伽美什嘴上是这么说。  
可还不等你乖顺张口，食指就径自插进了你的嘴里。

 

嗯，口腔腔壁很是湿滑柔软，较之突厥蔷薇的幼瓣又更加娇嫩。  
就像是透水的中国绸缎一样……哼，该真不愧说是他的御主吗。

这奇妙的触感让吉尔伽美什觉得有趣得紧，屡试不爽，于是变本加厉地在你口中抽送起来。

 

如果，换个地方感受呢？让它温柔包裹住自己——  
欲望顷刻滚沸如水。

 

而他向来都顺从自己的欲望。

 

毫无征兆的，英雄王站起并把你放了下来。  
接着，将遮住下体的织物一把掀开，坦然露出了自己的性器。

“含进去。”

男人用惯常的口吻发布着命令。  
仿佛这只是件理所当然的小事，却又似神的旨谕，出口即为真理。

 

“唉？但是……”突如其来的任性要求砸晕了你的脑袋。

“本王并没有询问你的意见，而是在正式通知你。”  
吉尔伽美什居高临下望来，用不容置喙的语气说道。

 

“还是说你，”与此同时，吉尔伽美什钳住了你的下颌骨，骤然用力。他紧盯着你，两人鼻尖相对，离得极近，仅存毫厘。

“……想违逆我？”

他呼出的灼热气息蒸得你一阵恍惚。

 

而那双类龙的殷红的竖瞳，正凝聚着骇人的凶焰。  
仿佛毁灭将伴随他的愤怒，蔓延至地平线的尽头。

这让你不由自主地想要避开王的视线。

 

对此，吉尔伽美什罕有地感到一种获胜的愉悦感。  
很好，你至少懂得对比你地位更崇高，更伟大的存在表示尊敬和谦虚。不过……

 

“哼。你以为，你是因何人才得以立脊于此？”

至此，人类最古王的耐心完全告罄。  
下一秒，他就揪住了你的头发，把你往自己胯下带去。

 

“给我好好舔。”

此时，你正对着他的小腹。  
你能看到两条腹线清晰地顺着髋骨入胯，还有、还有……你的脸蓦然红了。  
而像是感受到你的目光一样，英雄王蛰伏的欲望一度苏醒，带着狰狞的弧度彰显着自己的存在。

 

轻软的鼻息洒在他勃发的性器上，让吉尔伽美什的额角不住地跳动。  
你只能把垂下的秀发拨弄至耳际，面色难耐地绯红着，心尚在笨拙地忽上忽下。默默承受着，来自英雄王若有若无的恶意视线。

像是戏弄，更似刁难。  
那温度，几乎要将你融化——

你一手托住囊袋，一手虚握着将性器扶正，继而小心翼翼地将这个庞然大物纳入口中。  
同时，舌尖带着湿漉的唾液和熨炙的体温从茎身上掠过……嗯，触感一如他料想的那样美好。

只是在向来眼高于顶的英雄王看来，这绝非什么恰到好处的侍奉。  
不仅毫无技术可言，其间的磕磕碰碰更是不在少数。可就是这份浓重的青涩感，带给了这位王无上的愉悦。

 

“嗯……”英雄王浅淡地哼了一声，算是表达了自己的受用之意。

“再给我吃深点，杂种。”

 

不久，男人渐入佳境。

他闭上双眼，抚触着你的头部，似乎在为那份温暖湿润而慰叹。  
手指也有意无意地压紧与放松，动情时甚至揪住发丛。从小指关节起始，继而蔓延每一处指根。

游走。

贴合。

 

厮磨。

 

蓦然，你感到覆在你后脑的手倏的收紧。

刚才，你好像用舌尖轻轻扫动了处小眼。是因为这个吗？  
由于好奇心的驱使，你强忍着咸腥，伸出舌头舔了舔，舔了一口。

你发誓，就一小口。

哪知这一口差点让吉尔加美什哼出声来。

 

粗糙的舌苔刮蹭着嫩肉，宛若惺松的鬈发扰耳那般，如今却痒得挠心！  
偏偏你引起他心中无声的骚动后，又装作一副若无其事的模样。

居然敢狂妄到这种地步……！

 

“喂。”

 

“……唔？”

你在沿棱细细舔了一圈儿后，暂时吐出了被吮弄得泛亮的龟头，抬头望向你顶上的那个男人。  
而落入吉尔加美什眼中的，就是这样一副场景：

因激情而眼尾泛起淫靡艳色的你微张着口，隐约露出小舌和侧尖的小虎牙。  
身体因难以抗拒的干呕感不由自主地颤抖、躲闪着，却又不得不尽力忍住。

 

最可笑的是，某个蠢货还自以为隐蔽地瞪了他一眼。

怯生生的，鲜活的嗔怨。  
仿佛在小声的嘀咕抱怨他欺负过头了。

 

眼前的一切，强烈刺激着男人的感官。

这种浑然天成而不自知的纯真魅惑，真是，真是……太不知羞耻了！  
异样的情绪宛若藤蔓，悄无声息在吉尔伽美什心底滋生——

不如，贪婪地咽下这份染蜜的诱惑吧。

 

这边，你刚松口气，还不及喘息，喉咙又被性器给深深抵住。  
更不幸的是，你刚想退开，就被人按住了后脑。

“唔？！”

出于本能的，咽部肌肉不住收缩。如同维护你的尊严般，极力将欲深嵌入喉的异物向外推拒。  
只可惜，这份抵抗那么微不足道。甚至加剧了头上那人的快感，使王剑愈发高擎！  
……仅在霎时之间失守。

 

男人下腹款款动了起来。

 

接着，贯穿，深顶。  
快而有力的节奏彰显着他高昂的雄性热情。  
这一刻，吉尔伽美什仿佛化身为原野熏风吹拂下急奔的猛兽，纵横于广阔的天地之间。

 

他忘我地冲刺着。  
他永不停歇地追逐着。

仿佛整个人都在绽放出难以言喻的光华。  
璀璨绚烂，熠熠生辉。  
一时竟与肌表鲜红的魔术回路遥相呼应。

 

微微隆起的发达腹肌，也不知何时蒙上了动情的细汗，一并于天光下折返出细碎的微芒。  
是的，人类的最古之王已毫无保留。  
他在尽情地向你展现着，他那浸淫于汗水中的完美肉体。 

 

刹那间，英雄王进入到了一个不可思议的深度。  
他忍不住挺腰，试图把性器往你更深处送去。这是射精的前兆——

 

“真…紧。”

 

“可恶。”

 

撤出的念头一闪而过。

激情的体液被释放，空气中弥漫着雄性特有的气味。  
你懵然地睁大了眼。

 

……

 

神衹般俊美的男子，如今微闭着眼沉浸在射精的余韵中。

 

哼，他本该摁着你的头，让你好好把它们全部吞下去的……不过这次就破例原谅你吧，吉尔伽美什眯起眼如此想着。

接着，他起身抱着你向浴室走去。

 

途中，在你耳边落下了一个介于亲昵与警告之间的吻。

那是一个位于‘亲’和‘咬’之间的吻——既有着些许的奖励性质，又有着淡淡的警告。

 

“别想着恃宠而骄。”

“本王会一直盯着你的，杂种。”


End file.
